The New Kid
by theorangetwin
Summary: - When a new family moves in across the street, Maka is instantly intrigued, even though she won't admit it. - When his family is forced to move, will the "so cute" girl from across the street make his time worth while? Chapter 4 posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka P.O.V

I woke up in a daze, nauseously staring at my white ceiling. I had another bad dream, but then again, my whole life seems like a bad dream. My Mother left us a long while ago because my dead-beat Father couldn't be faithful to her, so I've been living with him and he's been attempting and failing at raising me ever since then. You don't know how many times I've had to explain that story.

I jumped out of bed and put on my daily attire; a white button down shirt, a green and white striped tie, and a tan sweater vest were what I put on first. Then I put on my red plaid skirt and my overcoat. It's been a few years, so I've had to buy bigger sizes of these clothes over time. My Father said that maybe I should try doing something different, but I just couldn't get rid of my signature look. I managed my hair into 2 dirty blonde colored pigtails that hung from the sides of my head and looked myself over in the mirror, just to make sure I looked half decent, and ran downstairs.

I trudged down the stairs, still half asleep, and walked into the kitchen, to find two white cakes on the counter. One was in the shape of a '1' and the other in the shape of an '8'.

Oh yeah, today was my 18th birthday.

Suddenly, Father jumped up from behind the counter and shouted "SURPRISE! Happy 18th Birthday, Maka!" He was wearing a dirty blue apron over a white t-shirt and sweat pants, and a bandana to keep his hair away from his face. He ran over to me and forced me into a bear hug. "Thanks Dad, but um, can you get off now, it's getting hard to breathe." He let go off me, and I took in a few deep breathes to regain oxygen. "Happy 18th, Maka. I've got a special surprise for you!" Then, he ran down the hall and into his room, where he brought out a big red bag. "Here! I was going to save it until tonight, but I thought that maybe you'd like to open it now! Besides, I've got a bunch of other things for you to open tonight." He then pointed to living area, where a bunch of presents were all on the floor, like it was Christmas. "Go on, open it! Besides, you don't want to be late for school." I looked at the clock and grumbled. Almost 7:15. '_Fine, let's get this over with._'

I reached my hand into the bag and pulled out all of the white tissue paper sitting on top. I reached my hand in to the bag further to discover something made of fabric. I glared at my Father. "It better not be underwear again," I said sternly. His head dropped, "But I told you that was an accident!" Anyway, I pulled out the fabric to reveal a black dress. It was simple; a short fitting sleeve, the neck line wasn't too low, and the dress itself ended just above my knee. It was also kind of flowing, having an empire waistline. It was very soft; I actually liked it! For once, my good for nothing Father was actually good for something!

"Go on, there's more!"

I reached my hand into the bag again to pull out a red cardigan. It looked amazing with the dress. '_Wow, two for two!'_

"Oh, and one more thing for you to have. It's all the same gift, just not all in the same bag."

He went over behind the counter again and brought out a shoe box.

'_Shoes too?! This birthday is turning out amazing already!_'

He handed me the box, and I practically ripped the top off. I guess I was getting a little too excited, but I was even more excited when I saw the shoes inside.

They were red ballet flats with little black bows on them. They were so cute! This whole outfit was cute!

My Dad started to push me back towards my room. "Go put them on quick, before you're late! I'll drive you to school today."

I ran back upstairs and put the whole outfit on. I had to do a double take to make sure it was me that was staring back. I don't usually see myself in something other than my normal outfit, and definitely not something like this. It was perfect!

I dashed back down the stairs, and my Father was grinning widely at me. "Aww, Maka you look so cute!" He hugged me again, and I let him. I mean, he did get me this amazing outfit.

I looked at the clock again, and began to feel anxious. "Okay, let's go! Or else I'm gonna be late to school!"

We ran out to his black pick-up truck _(shabby, I know right?)_,when he suddenly realized that he had forgotten his keys inside. "I'll be right back." and he rushed inside to locate his keys. I was standing in the driveway when suddenly I noticed a Moving truck across the street. Upon closer inspection, I saw a family a four talking on the lawn. They were all unusually attractive.

The mother was medium sized height and was very slim, and had semi-long black hair and thin glasses. She was wearing a light pink sundress, and she had on sandals for shoes. It all looked like it was made for her; she looked like a model. The father was no slouch either. He was very handsome. He was pretty tall, and had black hair, just like his wife. He had on a dress shirt, nice pants, and dress shoes, like he worked at a very high up place.

But what really caught my eye, were the sons. Both of them had an ashy- gray colored hair; almost the complete opposite of their parents. They had to have dyed it; but, what siblings would dye their hair the same color? The younger looking one looked about my age. He was a little taller than his mother, but was still shorter than his older brother and his father. He had on a yellow-orange and black varsity looking jacket on, and red pants. '_Hm, those are some pretty strange clothes._' His shoes were the same colors as his jacket, and had a somewhat strange design on them.

The older brother just looked like an older version of his brother and a younger version of his father. If you took a picture of the three and lined them up next to each other, I would say it was the same person that had pictures taken throughout different times in his life. He looked like he was most likely in college, or at least around that age group. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black pants; like a less fancy version of his father. They were quite the group.

I didn't even realize I was staring, until the Mother looked over and saw me, and gave me a warm smile. I snapped out of my daze and returned one, and waved at her. The rest of them turned around to see who she was looking at. I continued waving, when I realized that the youngest son was staring at me very intensely. I turned my face away a little, embarrassed. Thankfully, my Father burst out of the house.

"Sorry I took so long Maka! Anyway, let's go! Looks like you're already late."

"Right!" We both jumped into the truck and we drove off quickly.

I let out a sigh, and looked in the rear view mirror to check my hair, when my heart nearly stopped. Even as the houses were starting to disappear over the horizon, I could still see that boy staring at me.

_'Who is he?'_

Soul P.O.V

'_Moving is so stupid. I don't see why we needed to move anyway. Just because a few kids jumped me and I put them in the hospital, doesn't mean we needed to move. It wasn't even my fault._'

We were on the highway, following the Moving truck to our new home down in the suburbs. The only reason we were moving is because I got into a big fight.  
I had a pretty bad rep with the kids at school. They hated me, and I hated them even more. I got into a lot of fights at school, but I always won. Then one day I was walking back from the gas station down the street from my house and these 3 kids that practically loathed my existence tried to jump me. It didn't work. After I beat those guys up and they needed to go to the ER, their parents decided to sue the Evans'. Pretty stupid idea. Anyway, when we got to court, obviously the Judge wasn't going to let them sue us when their kids were clearly at fault, so the Judge turned them down and the case was closed.

But after a while, our house was being vandalized; bricks were being thrown through the windows, they were throwing toilet paper all over the property, and people were spraying nasty things on the house. I told my parents to call the cops, but they thought they could handle it on their own and ignored me. But, just as I predicted, they couldn't. That's when my parents decided it was best if we moved away. Far away. At first, Wes and I were against it; the thought of running away from a fight wasn't cool at all. But it got so bad that the Mothers of one of those little assholes threatened to harm my Mother. Then reality sunk in and we packed up and left.

I'm not exactly against moving anyway. No matter where I go, I don't make friends, so what do I care if I come here and just make different enemies?

We arrived at the house around 7 o' clock. It was pretty big; bigger than our last house. It had two floors and a garage. The outside of the house was this gray color. I mentally chuckled. '_Huh, no matter where we go, the gray follows us like a damn cloud looming over our heads._' You see, our last house was gray too. And so was our car, and even the school I went to had the name gray in it. Not to mention my hair and Wes' hair. Our parents and doctors don't know why our hair is gray. They think it's some type of albinism.

The moving truck pulled into the driveway, and we parked in front of the house. I was so tired I didn't want to get out of the car. 'Ugh, it's too damn early for this.' We all got out, and my Dad started telling the movers where to put things in the house. Wes and I went inside to pick out our rooms.

The inside of the house was pretty big too. When you first walk in, the stairs that go upstairs are in front of you. To the right is the living room, and to the left is the dining room. You can walk through either room to get to the kitchen which was a decent size. When you reach the top of the stairs, there's a small pretty open hallway. There are 2 bedrooms on the right. On the left, there's another bedroom, and at the end of the hall on the left there's a bathroom. I took the bedroom on left, and Wes took the one down the hall on the right. There's a window on the far wall, making everything up here seem brighter. At least there's some type of brightness.

It was a nice house. I might like it here.

After we got the little stuff in its designated area, the family went back outside again. We were just standing there talking, when Mom grabbed our attention. She was waving at someone across the street, and we all looked to see who she was waving at.

I gave my menacing shark tooth grin at the sight. '_Hm, maybe this won't suck after all._' There was a girl standing across the street, waving at us. Everyone else waved back, but I couldn't stop staring. She was cute; really cute, and that outfit she had on was perfect. I guess she noticed my staring, 'cause she looked away; embarrassed. It was so cute.

Just then, a man with weird red hair came bolting out of the house.

"Sorry I took so long, Maka! Anyway, let's go! Looks like you're already late."

'_Maka; pretty cool name._' Just then, they both jumped in their truck and drove off. My eyes followed them all the way down the street. Mom looked at her watch, and her eyes practically popped out of her head. "Speaking of late, Soul! We have to get you to school. You can't be late on your first day!"

Then my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "What! You mean I'm starting today! But that's so soon!"

"Yeah, well, you can never be too diligent in your studies! Besides, it's September, you want to start as soon as possible so you don't get left behind!" She practically pushed me over to the car. "Come on! Let's go!" She was trying to seem happy, but I knew she just wanted to get rid of me for a while. After all, it was my fault that we had to move. Plus, I'm not too good at unpacking, or helping at all, really.

As my mother drove me to school, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl Maka. She was pretty cute. The way that dress fit her was perfect. But she seemed different from me.

'_Who is she?_'

* * *

**This is just the prologue.  
I'll be updating every Monday.  
Anyway, how'd you like it? c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Maka P.O.V

"Thanks, Dad!" I slammed the car door shut and ran up the stairs towards the school. '_Ugh, I hope I'm not late!_' I ran inside the building, and without slowing down I ran to my locker to grab my stuff for the day. I quickly gathered what I need and bolted to my first class, which was thankfully only a few doors down the hall from where I was. I walked into class right as the bell rang.

"Ah, Ms. Albarn. Nice to see you this morning. Please take your seat." Thank heavens I'm one of Mr. Barrett's favorite students, or else he might have marked me late. I went to sit down, and noticed that everyone was staring at me. '_Oh, I'm not wearing my usual outfit today. They probably think I look weird without it._' I ignored the stares and walked to my seat. Suddenly, a piece of paper flittered onto my desk. It was from my best friend, Tsubaki, who sat on my right. When I opened it up, it was a colorful sign that read "HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY MAKA!" It was colored neatly with bright colored pencil, and there was a cute little stick figure drawing of us on the bottom. I didn't want to ruin my card, so I refolded it and stuck it safely into my bag. Then I ripped out a page from my own note book and wrote:

**Thanks, Tsubaki! I love the card!**

I passed the note onto her desk, and while she read and replied, I wrote down the notes that were on the board. Even though it was my birthday, school was still important. Then she passed the note back to me.

**T: No problem! So tell me, what's with the cute new outfit you've got on today? I love it! It looks so good on you!**

I smiled at the paper, and replied:

**M: Really? You think it's cute? Everyone was staring at me, so I thought it looked weird.**

**T: You really think that's why they were staring at you? They were staring because you look amazing!**

**M: Really? Well that's a relief. Well now I don't feel as anxious as I did before. Anyway, where's Black*Star today?**

**T: Oh, he decided to skip today. Just like yesterday; and the day before that, and the day before that. Geesh. I don't if I can keep up. But he did say that he'll be at your house tonight for your party.**

**M: Don't worry Tsubaki, he'll catch on eventually. Boys are so stupid sometimes; they can't see what's right in front of them.**

You see, Tsubaki has liked Black*Star for about a year now, but he's so concerned about himself, he can't see how much Tsubaki really cares about him. Personally I think Black*Star is kind of a jerk, but one of my best friends no less. Truthfully, none of us know his real name. When we met him on the first day back in first year, he said his name was Black*Star. We didn't really believe him, but we just let it go, and now it's like it really is his real name. He swears that it is, but we still don't believe him.

As I passed the note back to Tsubaki, someone knocked on the door of the classroom. Mr. Barrett opened the door and in walked the principle, Principle Death.  
No, really, his last name is Death. It's very contradictory to his happy and silly nature.

"Hello Principle Death. What brings you to our classroom this morning?"

"Hello, everyone! I was just stopping by to show our new student to his first class. Please welcome, Soul Evans!"

The boy walked in, and I heard half of the girls gasp. I didn't even look up from my notebook. I didn't really care about a new kid; I was too busy replying to Tsubaki's question about what I want for my birthday. I didn't really know, so I just sat there thinking.

"Hello, Soul. I'm Mr. Barrett. Well, the only seat open is the one next to Maka in the back." I heard my name, but I still didn't look up. I heard footsteps coming down the aisle, and they stopped next to my desk, and I heard a _plop_ in the seat next to me.

"Hey, cutie." My breathed hitched in my throat. _'Cutie?! Who does this guy think he is?'_ I turned to scold him, but I couldn't even think when I turned to find that white haired boy from this morning. The one who was staring at me, just like I'm doing to him right now.

I looked away, blushing, and he chuckled. "You don't change do you?"

"Oh, shut up." I looked back up at him, and he was giving me this cocky grin, and you could see extremely sharp teeth underneath.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him again, looking angry this time, and he laughed even harder.

Just then, Tsubaki's hand ripped the note off my desk, and I saw her writing furiously out of the corner of my eye. Then she practically slammed the note back onto my desk.

**T: Maka, you know this guy?!**

**M: Well, kind of. I saw him this morning. His family moved into the house across the street from mine.**

**T: Really?! That's great! He seems to like you!**

Tsubaki has been trying to get me to date for a long time now. She says that if I don't start now, I'll never get into it, but I don't really care. For now, the only thing that should be on my mind is school. I don't have time for boys and dating, or trivial stuff like that.

**M: No, I think he's just playing with me.**

**T: Fine. I'll watch him closely when he's around you, and I'll tell you if he likes you or not.**

I sighed at the thought of this. For some reason Tsubaki really wants to get me into dating.

**M: Okay, but I'm telling you, he doesn't like me.**

Soul P.O.V

"Thanks, Mom." I slammed the car door and walked slowly up the school steps, stalling for as long as I could. I approached the front door of the school and stopped. '_I could probably bail out now if I make a run for it . . . Nah, Mom wouldn't be too happy about me skipping on the first day, and I don't want to have to hear a lecture when I get home. Guess I'll just have to suck it up.'_

I reluctantly walked in and went into the Main Office. The overly happy looking secretary was talking on the phone with a very enthusiastic voice. From what I could see, I guessed she was dressed in about 4 different shades of pink. She hung up the phone and began tapping away at her keyboard, not noticing me at all.

"Um, excuse me?"

She jumped back. "Oh, hello sweetie! I didn't see you there! What can I help you with?"

"Uh, yeah, my name is Soul Evans. This is my first day."

"Oh! Yes." She picked up her phone again and dialed a short phone number. "Yes, Principle Death? The new student is here now." After listening to a reply from Principle Death or whatever his name was, she hung up the phone, and went back to her work. A few seconds after, a strange man walked out from an Office behind me. "Soul Evans. Welcome to Death W. M. Academy! I'm Principle Death." He held out his hand, and I shook it. This guy was weird, in more ways than one. Is he really our Principle? He had an all-black suit on, except for his white tie, and the handkerchief in his pocket was white too. He was pretty tall, and kind of skinny. Plus, he had this weird silly voice, like he was constantly talking to a 5 year old.

"Come right this way! I'll show you to your first class. We'll get someone in the class for you to follow until we get you a proper schedule and you can find your way around here."

I didn't say anything, and just followed him through the school. It was pretty weird looking in here. Definitely looked like an academy. It was fancy. Most things were white, and the railing for the stair case was made of dark, thick wood. It was extremely clean in here for some reason, for it being white.

After walking up a flight of stairs, we stopped in front of a door and P. Death knocked. The teacher opened the door and greeted us.

"Hello Principle Death. What brings you to our classroom this morning?" The teacher didn't look like a teacher, but he seemed cool.

"Hello, everyone! I was just stopping by to show our new student to his first class. Please welcome, Soul Evans!" Okay, it's official, this guy is way too damn happy.

I walked into the classroom, and instantly all the girls' attention were glued onto me; except for one, sitting in the back of the classroom ignoring me. Wait a sec, I know that outfit. '_You know, I might enjoy this class_.' I smirked, trying not to laugh. First impressions count, so you gotta be cool.

"Hello, Soul. I'm Mr. Barrett. Well, the only seat open is the one next to Maka in the back."

"Thanks."

_'So her name's Maka. This was great. Everything was turning out just perfectly._'

I stopped in between our desks and sat down, but she still didn't look up. "Hey, cutie." That should get her attention. Suddenly her head snapped up, but all expression and blood rushed away from her face when she saw who I was. _'So she does recognize me.'  
_I gave her a shark tooth grin, but she was just staring at me. Then she looked down; her face red from being embarrassed, just like this morning.

"You don't change do you?

"Shut up!" she snapped at me; although I don't think she meant it.

She looked back up at me, and was staring at my teeth. Well, they are pretty weird. See, when I say "shark-tooth" grin, I mean it literally. My teeth are extremely sharp, like a shark's.

She rolled her eyes at me. She was cute when she was angry, and it made me laugh even more.

"Ms. Maka?" I heard P. Death say from the front of the classroom.

Her mood instantly changed, as she cheerily said, "Yes, Principle Death, what can I help you with?"  
'_A teacher's pet? That's not cool.'_

"Ms. Maka, I would like it if Mr. Evans followed you around for a couple of days; just so he can get the hang of things around here."

She slowly looked over to me; the look on her face was priceless. I gave her a fake sweet smile, and she dropped her head. I laughed really loud this time, and some people even looked back at me.

"Yes, Principle Death." She said weakly.

"Thanks so much! Well, gotta go!" Then he turned and walked out of the class.

'_Things just keep getting better and better.'_

General P.O.V

After class, Maka and Soul were walking towards their next class.

"So, as you can see, there are a lot of students that attend this school. In the middle of the year, we have a huge test, and the person who gets the highest score is destined to be the most successful."

"Keh, whatever. I don't really worry about tests and stuff like that." Maka whipped around to face Soul. "Well, then why do you go here anyway?!" She wasn't angry, so much as annoyed, and it made Soul laugh.

"Would you stop laughing at me?!" It made Soul laugh even harder, when suddenly she hit him on the head with a book. He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, what the hell was that for?!" She just turned around and kept walking, when someone called out to her.

"Hey, Maka!" Soul and Maka both turned to see a boy with black hair, and two girls following close behind him. The taller girl looked more mature. She was wearing a white cropped tank top and black skinny jeans. The other girl was shorter, and had short blonde hair. She was wearing a tight pink shirt, brown shorts, and tights underneath, and was giggling at seemingly nothing. Both were smiling brightly at Maka.  
But who really concerned Soul, was the boy. He had black hair, with 3 white horizontal stripes. Not only was that weird, but he had a suit on, and it had the school's signature Skull on it.

"Hey, Kid, Liz, Patty!" said Maka.

The 3 walked over, and Soul couldn't help but give him the once over.

"Hello," said the boy, "I'm Kid. I'm Principle Death's son, Kid."

"Hey, I'm Soul." He held out his hand, but Kid wasn't even paying attention. He was too fixated on his headband. "Um, is there something wrong?" Suddenly Kid reached up and snatched it off his head. "Hey! Give it back!"

"No! You can't have it back! You can't possibly wear this, the patches are completely different! No, it isn't symmetrical at all!" shouted Kid. Soul tried to grab it out of his hand, but Kid threw it in a nearby garbage bin, and Soul went chasing after it. Kid then crouched in the corner, muttering something inaudible. When Soul returned, the brown-haired girl held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Liz. And this is my sister Patty."

"Hi!" Patty practically shouted.

"Sorry about him," said Liz, "He's a little OCD, so he does that often. You'll get used to it."

Soul cautiously shook her hand, afraid of what she might do. '_Everyone around here is crazy._'

"Anyway Maka, is your party still on for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Yep, it's still tonight at 5:30 at my house."

Soul leaned in; grinning. "Oo, a party? Can I come?"

Maka didn't even look at him when she snapped, "No!"

"Oh come on, I already know where you live. Plus, I'm sure my parents will want to meet yours."

Maka rolled her eyes and didn't answer him. "*gasp* we have to go or we'll be late for class!" She grabbed Soul's arm and ran down the hallway. "Bye guys, I'll see you tonight!" she yelled back to them.

_'Why am I almost late to everything today? This isn't like me at all.'_

Fortunately, they arrived to class before the bell rang this time and Maka went and sat down in her seat, Soul following close behind her. Maka sat down in her seat, but Soul just looked around, not really knowing what to do.

"Um, where do I sit?" he asked Maka.

"I don't know just stand there until Professor Stein gets here." she was starting to ignore him more and more.

"Your teacher's last name is Stein? Weird."

"Yeah, well his first name is Franken. It's kind of cliché."

"That's an understatement."

The bell rang then, and all the students shuffled to their seats, as their laughter and talk died down, except for Soul who was still standing there awkwardly, still chatting with Maka. Professor Stein rolled in on his chair, but stopped when he saw someone still standing, smirking at the sight.  
He rolled himself over in front of the classroom, making an eerie _squeak_ sound in the silence.

"You, young man; the one standing. What is your name?"

Soul was a little shocked at the sight of Stein. He was kind of scary looking. "Soul. Soul Evans."

"Well, Mr. Soul Evans, please come up here and stand next to me."

Soul was standing there staring at him. '_Is this guy really the teacher? Well, his name definitely suits him.'_

"Come on now, no need to be scared. Hurry up."

He walked up to the front, trying not to be intimidated by him, and failing completely. He walked up and stood near Prof. Stein, but not wanting to get too close. He grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, and then he put is hand on Soul's lower right side of his rib cage, and squeezed.

"Can you tell me what internal organ lies right here?"

"Ow, no! And that hurt!"

"Yes, I'm sure it did. So you aren't even going to try?"

"I don't know the answer, so why would I try?"

"Tsk tsk, Soul. That's not the kind of attitude you need to have if you want to survive in this class. Now, unless you want to see what is under here for your own eyes, I suggest you venture a guess." He gave him a weak smile; he looked, no, he _was_ crazy.

Soul was starting to freak out. He was looking around the classroom, hoping someone would help him out, but everyone just casually looked down when his gaze met theirs.

'_Aw, come on! Anyone?' _It was useless; he wasn't close enough to anyone for them to help him out. '_Wait.' _He looked to his last hope; Maka.

He looked to her without turning his head, so Stein wouldn't accuse him of cheating, even though he was. She was looking back at him, but she wasn't giving him any kind of clue.  
'_Come on, Maka! Anything! Just help me out! Wait a sec._'  
Upon closer inspection, he spotted a piece of paper pinned to her shirt. He squinted his eyes, and the lettering was just big enough to read the tiny words.  
When Maka was sure that he had seen it, she quickly snatched the paper off her shirt.

Soul looked down at Stein. "Um, liver?"

"Very good. Now why were you standing and talking after the bell rang?"

Soul released the breath that he was holding it. "Well, I didn't have anywhere to sit. I'm new here, so I have to follow Maka around until they can make me a schedule."

"Ah, yes, that makes perfect sense. Now, go take one of those extra chairs and sit next to Maka. Oh, and Maka, that's 10 points off of your next test grade for helping Soul cheat."

"What?!" she yelled. A few snickers were heard throughout the classroom, and Soul laughed out loud.

"Oh, shut up, Soul!" she shouted at him, and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. Prof. Stein just ignored all of this, and began writing today's lesson on the chalk board. Soul sat in the chair and put his hands behind his head; just staring out the window instead of paying attention to the lesson.

_'This guy!' _she thought angrily.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like Chapter 2?**

**Btw, that "short number" that the secretary dialed, well I'm sure you can guess what it was. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so you guys deserve a good explanation on why I haven't updated in like three weeks.**

**Okay, so I started school in the beginning of the month, so I get home at 4:00 and then I'm doing homework until about 5:30/6:00, and then I'm learning Korean online, so that takes up about an hour and a half to 2 hours, plus I have to eat dinner and walk the dog somewhere in between there, and I usually go to bed at about 9:00 because I'm tired. Also, I have to go to Jazz band after school on Mondays starting October 7th, so that's going to make it even worse.**

**But the real reason I couldn't update is because my computer caught a really bad virus, and it took me about 2 weeks to finally get it fixed.**

**So I'm back now, but I just wanted to say that I may miss one or two updates sometimes, and I'm sorry, but I have more important things that I have to do first before I can write, but I'll try to when I can.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!  
**

**Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**General P.O.V**

Thankfully, Soul made it through the rest of the day alive; annoying Maka just enough to make her stomp angrily down the sidewalk, all the way home. It made Soul laugh (unusually enough), and made him want to see more.  
"Jeez, what's your problem?" He said with all the sarcasm he could muster. She whipped around to face him, her face beet-red, ready to rip his head off. She thought about it for a second, and grumbled something inaudible under her breath, then just kept walking.

_'I don't have time to deal with him right now.'_

When they arrived at their houses, Maka didn't even stop walking as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.  
She fell back onto it and slowly slumped down to the ground, pushing the palms of her hands into her temples and rubbed, giving into a long, obviously aggravated sigh. She slowly looked up to the clock to check the time.

5:00_ 'Seriously? Dangit, Soul! If you hadn't made us look through the entire school to find your locker, I wouldn't be so late! Now I only have a half hour to get ready for the party!' _

She quickly jumped up and started grabbing the plastic bags of green and white decorations to place around the house. She started with the streamers. She strung them over the fireplace that's sat in the living room, and tied them to the kitchen cabinets, and wherever else she thought they looked nice.

Next on the list: Balloons. She took the helium tank and carefully filled all 20, accidentally letting go of a few, as they franticly flew around the room.

Then finally, the last thing on the list: The refreshments. Thankfully, along with her cakes, her Dad also made food and drinks for the party. She took out the huge bowl full of red punch, and the green cups and white napkins and placed them on the counter. She took an accomplished step back and admired her quick work.

5:40.

Thank goodness none of her friends were as meticulous as she was. She quickly ran into the bathroom to look herself over; making sure she looked decent.

*dingdong* . . .  
*dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong* 

Maka let out yet another aggravated sigh. "SHUT IT, BLACK*STAR, IM COMING!" She quickly walked to the front door and flung it open to find a widely-grinning Black*Star and a sorry-looking Tsubaki. "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY MAKA, AND WHAT BETTER A PRESENT, THAN MY PRESENCE?! GET IT? PRESENT? PRESENCE? HAHAHAHAHA."

When they were sure he was finished yelling, Maka and Tsubaki slowly unplugged their ears, and Black*Star walked past Maka and into the house, '_Uninvited, might I add.'_

"Sorry about that, Maka, he's just a little excited. You know how he loves parties." Maka let out a giggle. Maka motioned here inside and shut the door, and they settled in the living room.

"Never mind that! You guys showed up together?! Did you guys plan this?!" Now she was practically the one yelling.

"Well, kind of. We didn't really plan on coming together, but we ran into each other at the store yesterday while getting your present, and he asked me if I was coming, and I said yes, and then asked me to go with him, and I said yes, and then we went shopping for a present for you together." As she was explaining this, a smile and a blush slowly crept onto her face.

*dingdong*

"Coming!" She pulled open the door to find Liz, Kid and Patty. They were wearing casual clothing, as were Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Happy birthday, Maka," said Kid in his cool tone.  
"Happy Birthday!" shouted Patty.  
"We come bearing gifts!" exclaimed Liz.

"Thanks guys! Come on in." They all shuffled into the room, Liz and Patty wandering, and Kid shifting uncomfortably while staring ominously at the decorations. Maka just ignored him and rejoined the party.

She walked over to the refreshments where Tsubaki was standing, listening to Black*Star go on about something else unimportant. She grabbed a cup and poured some punch while engaging in Tsubaki & Black*Star's conversation.

"Say, Maka! What do you think of this?! So how about this year I run for Class President?! Don't you think that'd be great?! Then you'd all have to listen to me! THEN I'D REALLY BE GOD!" A beaming smile was plastered across his face, just glowing with joy and self-confidence.

"Um, yeah sounds great Black*Star... Say, can I talk to Tsubaki?"

"Alone?!"

"You know, it's not nice to shout at someone so much bigger than you Maka. You might get squashed." He tried to sound intimidating, but a friendly smile grew across his face. He slapped her on the back, "Well, I'll let it go this time; since it's your birthday, an' all." He said, and then marched over to talk to Kid.

"So, how's the party? Is everything okay?" Maka asked nervously.  
"It's great! The food is good, and we're all having a good time!"  
"Awesome!"

Suddenly, there was another ring at the door.

Everyone stopped and looked around the room at each other, looking extremely confused. One-by-one, Maka pointed to everyone in the room. "But … we're all here … who could? …"

She hesitantly walked up to the door and opened it halfway.

'_Oh, no.'_

**Wes P.O.V**

_'I can see why he likes her; she's cute, although, she doesn't look too happy to see us. You can see the annoyance practically dripping off of her face.'_

"Oh, hi. What are you guys doing here?" She was talking to Soul more than anyone else, but Mom answered instead.

"Hello, Maka, was it? I saw you this morning. You're Dad; Spirit, was it? He invited us to join the party tonight. We brought pie!" She said this smiling and holding out the pie.

"Oh, right!" She said, giving a forced chuckle, "Well, Papa's running a little late, but all of the guests have arrived. I can take the pie from you if you want."

"Okay!" Mom was as obliviously happy as usual. We walked awkwardly into the house, not really talking to anyone. But not Soul; he followed Maka into the kitchen, like a little puppy dog, and everyone started talking again.

Maka looks really annoyed with Soul. Poor Soul, she's bound to break his little heart right in two. Although, I'm sure that he did something to make her treat him like that.

_'Hm, Idiot.' _

**General P.O.V**

Maka was sticking the pie in the oven when Soul decided to try talking to her.

"Nice place you got here; come here often?" he said flirtingly.

She snapped into a standing position and glared at him. "That doesn't even make sense." She scoffed. As he was talking, she was doing her best to drown him out, but it wasn't working. He was talking and talking, and Maka was just staring blankly into space.

There was a jingle of keys at the side door, and Spirit (A.K.A Papa) walked in.

"Hey, Spirit!" said Kid and Black*Star.  
"Hi!" chimed Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

"Hey, guys. So how do you like the party so far? I see Maka did a fine job of decorating." He gave a thumbs-up to Maka, and she gave him an unconvincing half smile.

"It's great!"

"Good." He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and held out his hand. "Nice to see you again. I'm glad you could make it."  
"Thanks for inviting us." Mr. Evans said just as happily as he shook Spirit's hand.

'_Why is everyone so damn happy?'_ thought Maka.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go change out of these clothes." He said, looking down at his suit, and went upstairs to his room.

Soul turned back to Maka, "You're Dad seems pretty cool."

"Yeah, if that's what you wanna call it." She turned back to putting out more chips and dip because Black*Star ate it all.

"You don't seem very close."

"Not really." She said quickly.

Soul was aware that Maka was really annoyed with him, and up until now he thought it was funny (and cute), but now he seemed sort of hurt by it.

His tone got sort of serious, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped "just go talk to someone other than me right now, please."

Soul looked down, saddened by Maka's sudden burst of anger, and walked away. He heard a familiar laugh from the other side of the room, and saw that Wes was laughing at him. Now Soul was the one that was annoyed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, walking towards him.

"Nothing," he said, wiping a tear from his eye, "you just looked so pathetic. You always try to be the cool guy, but there you were, shot down, walking away with your tail between your legs. Priceless."

Soul let out a small growl, "Oh, shut it, Wes."

"Oh, come on, Soul. This isn't like you. You aren't known for giving up so easily. Where'd your cocky attitude and snarky ego go?" Soul was just glaring at him, his "snarky ego" obviously bruised.

Wes started feeling a little sorry for him. "Since you look so hurt, let me give you some advice: Don't be such an ass. Although, I do admit it is kind of funny when she gets mad, and some girls like that, but if you do it too much it's going to make her actually hate you. Look, don't do this right now, but when she cools off, go to her again and apologize. Then tone down your 'cool guy' attitude and trying being nice, but with that charm that you've always had."

Soul was looking at him suspiciously now, "Why are you being so helpful?"

"Because, I'm your older brother and that's what I'm here for!" He beamed. "Plus, I really hate to see you flounder up there like that; it's extremely embarrassing and hard to watch." He said more truthfully.

Then, Spirit came downstairs and rejoined the party, walking over to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and engaging them in conversation. Wes looked over to Maka who was now talking to Tsubaki, until Black*Star pulled her away to help him pick out a song to play.

"Look! Now's your chance! Don't screw it up this time!" He shoved Soul over to Maka, who was leaning against the wall laughing at Black*Star trying to dance to a techno song.

Soul rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, Maka?" Her expression instantly flattened.

She slowly turned her head. "Yes?"

'_I see she's still annoyed.' _But he sucked it up and kept going. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize. You know, for being a jerk."

Her expression changed into slight shock. "Really?"

"Yeah." He shot her his signature shark-toothed grin. "So," he held out his hand, "are we good now?"

She hesitated, but then smiled. "Yeah, we're good." and clasped his hand.

"Oh! I love this song! Let's dance!"

"Wait wh-?" Before he could finish, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to wear Black*Star and Tsubaki were dancing in the living room, and started dancing as well, and soon everyone else joined in.

Soul was more into slow dancing, so he felt kind of awkward. He looked over to Wes for help, but he just gave him two thumbs-up.

'_Well, that went better than expected. I can't believe apologizing could have this much effect on her. 10 minutes ago I was positive that she hated my guts, and we're smiling and dancing together as if it never happened. I just need to be confidant in the situation and not screw it up. I can do that, right?'_

He looked at Maka and felt a slight warm feeling in his chest.

'_Yeah, I can do that.'_

* * *

After they danced for a good half an hour straight, they did cake and presents. The cakes and pie were almost completely devoured (thanks to Black*Star) and Maka got some good gifts. She opened all the ones from her Father first, because there were quite a few, and they were all surprisingly (not to Maka) simple, ordinary gifts.

Then she opened the ones from everyone else.  
Liz, Patty and Kid got her books and a few CD's of her choice; and Black*Star and Tsubaki got her a few more books.

"Wow, thanks you guys! These presents were amazing!" she was about to stand up, when suddenly, Spirit came up behind her and put a black blindfold over her eyes.  
At first she was surprised, and then grumbled, "I hope we aren't playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey or something silly like that."

Tsubaki answered, "No, no, nothing like that. You're Dad and I decided to get you one more gift."

Slowly, Spirit stood Maka up and led her and everyone else towards the side door and out to the garage.

"My present is in the garage?" she said, confused.

"Well, Maka. It's your 18th birthday," said Spirit.  
"The birthday of all birthdays," chimed in Tsubaki.  
"So, we decided to get you something you've always wanted."

They stopped a few feet into the garage, where Spirit took off the blindfold.

Maka was expecting to see a car, but what she did see was even better than a car.

"A piano?!" she screamed excitedly

"Happy Birthday, Maka!" Spirit and Tsubaki yelled in unison.

"You said you've always wanted to learn how to play, so, here!"

"And I also got you a beginner's book."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran over and hugged them both.

"Yep, and tomorrow we're going to put it in your room, so you won't have to play out here in the garage."

She couldn't contain her smile and hugged him again. "Thanks Papa."

As all of them were talking happily to each other, Soul and Wes were off to the side, having a conversation of their own.

"Hey, Soul, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Ooohh yeah." He said slyly.

Suddenly, they pulled Tsubaki over to the side as she was talking to Liz.

"Hey, Tsubaki, this may seem like a weird question, but what's Maka's favorite classical song?"

She seemed confused by the randomness, but was still able to answer the question rather easily.

"Well, that would probably be Clair de Lune."

"Perfect!" he said, "Thanks so much."

She walked away, and Soul and Wes high fived each other.

"This is gonna be great."


	4. Chapter 4

**In celebration of having free time, I'm uploading this next Chapter pretty early. It's kind of short, but I personally think it's a good chapter.**

**Enjoy. c;**

* * *

**General P.O.V**

_Another week had passed and everything seemed to be going smoothly; Black*Star and Tsubaki were getting along extremely well, Soul and Black*Star had formed some type of weird bromance bond, and Maka and Soul seemed to be getting along better and better._

"Hey, Maka. H-how was your birthday party? I'm so sorry I missed it."

"It's okay, Crona."

"Here, I got you something." He nervously handed her a small pink bag with white tissue paper inside.

"Aww, that's okay Crona, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Really? I-I'm sorry I didn't know you don't have to accept if you don't want it I can take it back I-"

"Crona, it's okay! I'd love to accept your present." Maka took out the wrapping paper on top and pulled out a little wrapped gift. She unwrapped the small present to find a strange black and white looking doll with a strange sword. "It says his name is Ragnarok. I found him in the store and I thought you'd like it. It's says it's supposed to be a charm for protection, but it says only when the person is kind spirited. If not, he'll turn on you, and hurt you. But you don't have a problem with that, right?"

By this time Maka was practically crying because she was so scared; she could feel the dark cloud just hanging over her head.

'_That's the creepiest thing I've ever heard! Who gets someone this for a gift. He had good intentions but this is so … CREEPY.'_

"Th-thanks, Crona. I love it." She said with forced laughter. But when she saw Crona give a small hint at a smile, she felt better knowing that it made him feel better.

"Hey, Maka!" She turned around to see Soul quickly approaching her. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." It was the end of the school day and Maka and Soul were heading home as usual. They haven't been having any problems lately, although they still have their differences. Maka still hates how much of a slacker Soul is, and Soul hates how much of a nerd Maka is, but they put them aside.

"So, have you started practicing your piano?" said Soul; making small conversation.

"Well, kind of. I mean, I'm reading the book, but it's hard to learn without any help. Papa doesn't know how to play, and I can't find any of my friends that know either."

"Hm." was all he said back to her.

"Do you know anyone? That can play, I mean."

"Me?" He thought for a second. "Not that I can think of, no."

"Hmph, you're so useless sometimes Soul."

"Yeah, Maka I know." He replied lazily. They arrived at their houses and parted ways as they always do.

"See ya." They said, and walked their separate ways.

**Maka P.O.V**

"Grr, what does this even mean?! How do people even read sheet music?! It's so hard and there're so many things you have to do. That's it, I can't do it! I can't play the piano!"

Papa was standing in the door way, watching me scream at the piano. "You know, Maka. Screaming at it won't make it any easier. You've only been learning for a couple weeks. This is something you're new to. You just have to practice." He said, trying to sound thoughtful.

"Easy for you to say!" I screamed back at him. We sat there in silence before he replied softly.

"Maka, why are you getting so frustrated? This isn't like you; blowing up before you've buckled down and really looked at the materials."

"I don't know! Stop asking me!"

Then my phone buzzed from where it was sitting on the top of the piano. '_Ugh, who is it?!' _I snatched the phone off the piano and looked at the screen. Then, I really felt like my head was gonna explode.

**'****_Maka, I took your History book today because I needed it. Come get it._**

**_Btw, there's history homework tonight, so you better come get it now.'_**

He is so dead. I threw open the garage door and marched out, practically running down the driveway.

"Maka, where are you going?"

"Across the street!"

**General P.O.V**

"Okay, I think she's on her way over." said Soul, looking up from his phone. He looked at Wes, who was looking out the big window in the living room.

"Oh yeah, she's coming and she looks pissed."

"Crap! Okay, Mom, you know what to do right?"

"I got it, I got it."

_*dingdong*_

"Crap, she's here! Go go go go go!" Whispered Wes as he and Soul ran towards the backyard.

Then, Soul's mom stepped in and answered the front door.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans." You could tell she was trying to contain her anger, which made Soul's mom want to laugh. "I just got a text from Soul saying that he has my history book, do you mind if I just get it from him?"

"Of course not, Sweetie!" she exclaimed brightly. "I think he's in the backyard."

"Thank you!"

Maka walked around the side of the house to where the opening to the backyard was.

"Soul! Where are you?! You better give me my boo. . ."

Her words trailed off as she looked at the wonderland around her.

In the entry way, there was a banner that read "Happy Birthday Maka!" in big red letters. All around there were red and black decorations; streamers, balloons, confetti, and little white string lights. There was soft music playing in the background, and Maka found it completely hypnotizing. She was snapped out of her daze when she felt a hand on her shoulder that was pushing her forward. It was Soul's mom that led her to a little patio in the backyard, where there was a table. It was set up with a white lace table cloth, and on top there was a candelabra with lit red candles, and next to that, there was a single cupcake. It was vanilla with vanilla frosting on top, and someone used food piping to write an 'M' on top. Everything looked so perfect. It was just like her.

Soul's mom slowly sat her down in her chair, and pointed her towards something she hadn't noticed: a small section of the patio cut off by a black curtain.

"Enjoy," she whispered, as she stepped back from Maka, and suddenly the white string lights went out, except for the ones that were hanging around the frame of the black curtain and the candles; leaving her with just enough light to set the mood.

Suddenly, the curtain dropped, and there they were.  
They were dressed perfectly in red and black pin-striped suits, and neither of them looking at Maka. Wes was looking as dashing as ever in his suit, standing there with his violin perfectly in position. But the one Maka really couldn't take her eyes off, was Soul. All Maka could think was, '_This can't be the same goofball I go to school with; the one who doesn't ever do his work or stop talking. And besides, he told me he didn't play the piano. He looks so serious and professional. He looks so ... __nice_.' She just sat there in total shock, which Soul was trying really hard not to smirk at.

Then, without warning, Soul lifted his hands and began to play, and Wes joined in. Maka instantly recognized the tune as her favorite song, Clair de Lune. When she was little, her Mama would play it to her to make her fall asleep. She listened to it every day, and never got tired of it. She just has some sort of deep connection.

As Soul and Wes played on, she became more and more mesmerized; watching the smooth gliding of Soul's fingers across the ivory keys, and the way he never missed a pause or a beat; watching the hurried yet slight way that Wes moved his bow across the strings, wondering how so much sound could come from such small movement, all of it was so precise. She felt as if she could sit there for an eternity, lost in the music.

Suddenly, Maka's head stopped spinning, when she realized that Soul and Wes had stopped playing. She looked up to Soul, who looked up at her. He looked at her from the side, with those lazy yet menacing eyes that he has, pulling her in even further.

"Happy Birthday, Maka." He said softly.

Maka truly didn't know what to say. She just sat there staring. Thankfully, Soul and Wes weren't as shy, as they got up and handed her a small bag, standing closely on either side of her.

Finally, Maka came back down to earth, when she took the small bag being held in front of her.

"You- You got me something else."

Soul nodded towards the bag, "Just open it."

She looked curiously towards the bag again and reached inside, feeling around until she felt some type of paper. She pulled it out and realized it was a small, note card sized paper. It was done on a computer like an invitation, and it was black, and had white lettering on it.

**_'Dear Maka, Happy Birthday. Since I know you're having a hard time learning how to play the piano because you're a ditz, I will give you personal piano lessons every week. This is my present to_**_ you._**_ Sincerely, Soul.'_**

Maka looked up at Soul, once again completely wordless, and Soul just winked back at her.

After Soul, Maka, and Wes finished their party, which included cupcake eating, dancing to more music (the radio, this time), and telling really cheesy jokes, Maka decided it was time to go home. Soul walked her to the door. He wanted to walk her home, but she insisted that he didn't need to.

"Hey, thank you Soul, for everything. This was better than anything I could have imagined."

"No problem, Maka. It's just what friends do."

They stood there silently for a few awkward seconds.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight." she said quietly.

"Goodnight. Oh, wait! Before you go." Suddenly he dashed into the house and up the stairs, and then came running back down.

He handed Maka a book.

"What's this?" she asked, sounding intrigued.

"It's your history book, duh. I told you I took it." He looked down at his watch. "Oooh, you might want to get started on that homework, it's already 11:30."

He saw how red Maka's face was getting and quickly shut the door before she could hit him.

"Soul, YOU JERK!"


End file.
